Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
While driving a vehicle, a driver may seek driving assistance service for various reasons such as fatigue, health emergency, impatience, etc. In some examples, the driving assistance service may be implemented by a processing unit integrated with the vehicle based on information collected by one or more sensors coupled to the vehicle. The sensors may include image sensors, distance sensors, gyro meters, etc.